Somewhere Out There
by Dorian Lee
Summary: When Layla gets hurt, who will be there to take care of her? Warren x Layla all the way.


Somewhere out There

By:

Dorian Lee

I don't own Sky High. That belongs to Disney.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Hope you guys like it. : )

Layla furiously scrubed away her tears. It was no use. They just kept on falling.

----------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Gwen looked at her with a smirk

"What are you doing here?"

"Will Invited me"

Hate to be the one to break it to you, starshine, but Will Doesn't lie you. He never did and he thinks that it's really sad how you follow him around like a lost puppy.

He told me, but he's too nice to say anything. So do yourself a favor and go home sidekick. You're just embarrassing yourself"

Layla felt like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes suddenly began to well up. I wont cry, she said to herself.

Taking in a deep breath, she straightened herself out and put on a fake smile.

"Thank you. And by the way, if you see Will, could you please tell him that I never want to talk to him ever again?"

And with that she walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She wandered around aimlessly for what must have been a few hours.

"Gwen is everything that I'm not. She's gorgeous, a cheerleader and popular. How can I compete with that? Will will never love me. I should have known."

At some point during her musing, it began to rain.

Slowly, a small smile came to her face and quickly sitting up, she ran out from under the protection of her tree and into the rain.

"Will Stronghold! I don't need you!" She shouted into the heavens

The rain came down harder

Who was there when everyone turned their backs on you because you were a sidekick?

But I understand now. You have moved up into the hero track now. You have Gwen. You have made it perfectly clear that my services are no longer needed. It was nice while it lasted.

Getting it all off of her chest, she realized how much better she felt.

When she got to her house she realized, "I can't go in looking like this, my parents will ask too many questions." Stepping back, she began to look around for another way to get to her room. Eyes landing on the roof, she began climbing up. "one foot in front of the other. Don't look down." Despite herself, she looked down. Suddenly the ground seemed to be a hundred feet lower than she remembered.

'Almost there' she said to herself

No sooner had she said this than her foot stepped on a loose shingle and gave out. She began to plummet to the ground.

"This is so going to hurt." Squinting her eyes shut, she felt a sudden burst of pain, and blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bus stop, Will was looking around anxiously for Layla. He had found out what Gwen said to Layla and tried to call her and apologize, but she ignored him.

So, now he was going to apologize in person. He had it all planned out in his head. The only problem was that it was almost time for the bus to show up, but Layla was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is she?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the bus was there and the doors squeaked open.

"Are you coming in kid?"

Will broke out of his reverie and looked around. Still no Layla.

'Where is she?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the bus was there and the doors opened with a squeak.

"You coming kid?

"yeah."

As he made his way through the bus, he noticed some of the kids were glaring at him. Apparently news of what happened at the party spread like the plague. Some of the kids, who would normally love to sit with his, suddenly gave him the cold shoulder and placed their backpacks in the empty seats. This was going to be a long bus ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla woke up slowly. Her head felt like it was swimming and she was coughing like there was no tomorrow. She looked around and saw white. Lots of white.

"Am I dead?"

"No, sweetie. You're just at the hospital." It sounded like her mother.

"That's right Ms. Williams. You took a pretty nasty fall there. You're lucky because you only suffered some cuts (pointing to several different gauzes and bandages covering her arms) and a broken leg."

It took a few moments for what the doctor said to sink in. Shifting her eyes away from him and to her leg,

"Wow." she simply said.

In place of where her leg would normally be was an elevated green cast. The closer she examined it, the more she noticed her leg was a nasty array of purples. A wave of nausea/pain swept over her. "Ow."

"Don't worry, Ms. Williams. the morphine will soon kick in and you will not feel pain.

"Thanks"

"Doctor, how soon can I take her home?"

"You can take her home now. Let me just finish my chart, and you can pick up your prescription down at the pharmacy in a few moments."

About five minutes later, a wheelchair was brought in. Making sure that there was nothing they were forgetting anything, Layla was wheeled out of the hospital and into the waiting car.

During the car ride home, the question eventually came up.

"So honey, what were you doing up on the rooftop?

'Think Layla think.' "In all honesty mom, I don't really know myself either. It was like something was calling me up to the roof."

Not fully believing her daughter, Mrs. Williams gave her a look, but decided not to push the issue further. Layla took this opportunity to doze off.


End file.
